Tails of a Kitten
by Gin Nova
Summary: Just a story written by my hyperactive friend. She's inserted herself as a girlfriend to Hiei. So you no like? You no read.


Gin: Hey all! Just so's ya know, this isn't my story. It was written by my friend Kit Hayasaka, who is a hyper cat demon in love with Hiei. Don't give me that look, he does have fangirls. The notes before each chapter are me, the ones after the chapter are Kit. The only alterations I made were in the grammar. So yeah, have fun!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story takes place in a little town of Onikawa. See I'm only a 16year old girl with light blue hair and light purple streaks. I have black cat ears and a beautiful black tail. Everyone calls me Kitten Hayasaka, but to tell you the truth. My mission in life is to destroy everything that comes in contact. Yes I know it's a bit much for me and you probably think I cant do it but to be honest I don't want too. my friends Sapphira and Neo both no about my destiny and they are trying to help me even though Sapphira wants the world to bow down to her. She still tries to help. Neo on the other hand, she says if I do get out of control she wants to be the delinquent to stop me. Oh and I forgot to tell you but Neo has shoulder length hair that has red and blue tips. She has very beautiful blood red eyes and is 5ft 10. Her favorite weapons that she practices with are her blue dagger and her bow. Now Sappira is half dragon and half vampire. She has long raven black hair with a deep blue mixed in. She has blue eyes and is as tall as Kurama's shoulders. And so the story I am about to tell you begins.

It was a miserable Monday morning and I was late for school like usual. As I slipped on my black gothic pants and my My Chemical Romance top I zipped right out of the house. While I was running down the alley way a.k.a. my short cut even though I really don't think its even shorter than normal. I heard weird noises like nails on a chalk board I slowed my pace down a bit to find out what the noise was. So I peered around the corner of the alley way walls and saw some blonde haired guy with what looked like a really fancy Chinese robe. He was beating up on some poor innocent cat demon. I just had to do something for the dude because one I have never seen my kind before I thought I was the last. So I jumped out from behind the wall.

"Hey you there!" I yelled. The blonde haired guy turns his attention off of the other guy and looks at me with his emerald green eyes. He starts to crack his neck and slowly walks toward me.

"What's your name Miss?" he said as he stopped and looks down at me. I stood there not knowing what to do!

"My name is Kit Hayasaka, but who wants to no?" I sneered. He grinned evilly and took out a small dagger. As he pulled the dagger out of its sheath I stood there and never once moved. I was trying to see what he was planning.

"You will come with me peacefully or I can make you come!" he said sternly as he held the dagger in his hand. I lowered my head wanting him to come closer to me so I could make my move. "That's a good Kitten." he snickered.

He walks toward me to grab me and take me away but when he lifted his and to grab me I took out a small dagger I had in under my shirt and attacked him. He winced in pain as I got him across the chest.

"Why you little..." he stammered. As he held his chest for a minute I jumped over and helped the cat dude out. He smiled as I helped him on my back. I grinned at the kneeled down blonde dude and ran away. By the time I got home my friends Neo and Sapphira were already there waiting for my butt.

Sapphira looked at me and yelled at the top of her lungs. "ALIX! where were you and why are you hurt?" she then looks at me with an evil look. Alix just sweat dropped as Sapphira picks him up.

"I didn't do it! some guy attacked him. Don't blame ME!" I screamed. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Neo smiling a little. I sighed as I opened the door to my miserable lonely home. Neo and Sapphira both pushed me through the door way.

"Ok ok...I'm in the house happy now!" I sighed. Sapphira nods her head happily. All of a sudden we hear a giant crash coming from up stairs. Sapphira dropped Alix on the hard wood floor and we all ran upstairs.

"Who would want to break into this miserable place anyway?" I questioned. Neo shrugged as she broke down my door. When we got in my room we found a red head peering in the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kit: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA im leaving you at the cliff.! I bet you cant figure out who the red head is!

Hiei: is it...(kit jumps on him)

kit: you cant tell ANYONE! Oh well folks um...I have to go back to school soon so who knows when I will be back! But YAH 1st chapter done!

Sapphira: oh kit you're a freak!

Neo: want chocolate?

Kit: YES

Neo: to bad cant have it.

Kit: (attacks Neo)

Sapphira: 0.o oh kit does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters so don't sue. (Stares at kit and Neo) o


End file.
